Back to bussiness in finnish
by chitaur
Summary: Steve and Catherine have lived six years in LA - without army, 5-0, because they had to escape terrorists. They have worked in high school and they have near six year old daughter. Now they meet NCIS:LA team and join them. Maybe they can come back to Hawaii in the future?
1. Terroristien pakoiluun sai voimia

_Steve ja Cath ovat olleet pieleenmenneen Afganistanin komennuksen jälkeen paossa kuusi vuotta. Ajanlaskun mukaan 5-0 on siis sijoittunut aiemmille vuosille kuin "tosielämässä". Nyt pariskunta on pääsemässä takaisin toiminnan pariin aloitettuaan yhteistyön Los Angelesin NCIS-tiimin kanssa. Myös henkilöiden iät ovat hatusta vedettyjä, nyt Steve ja Cath ovat molemmat 39-v, olleet seitsemän vuotta poissa. 5-0 on aikajanan mukaan perustettu Steven ollessa 29._

On vuosi 2015. Steve ja Cathrine ovat olleet vuodesta 2009 Los Angelesissa. Molempien elämä on muuttunut - Steve tekee töitä liikunnanopettajana ja Catherine on oppilaanohjaaja samassa lukiossa. He ovat joutuneet hävittämään kaiken menneisyydestään, armeijasta, Havaijilla vietetystä elämästä.

He elävät liiankin tavallista elämää - molemmat ovat todellisia armeijan kasvatteja. Steve olikin useasti todennut, että jollei Afganistanissa vietettynä piileskelyaikana olisi ehkäisy pettänyt, olisi hän varmasti palannut kotiin töihin oman yksikkönsä johtajaksi uhasta huolimatta. Nyt heidän ei ollut turvallista palata mihikään työhön, josta heidät saattoi yhdistää entiseen elämäänsä.

Syy siihen oli ehkäisyn pettäminen. Entistä elämää muistellessaan he kuitenkin muistivat tomeran, viisivuotiaan tyttärensä, joka oli heti opittuaan puhumaan julistautunut ryhtyvänsä poliisiksi. Terroristien pakoiluun sai kummasti voimia omasta lapsesta, mutta kun perhe ei ollut kokonainen, ei Los Angeles tuntunut kodilta. Chin, Kono ja jopa Danny olivat molempien ajatusten aiheita. Kukaan heistä ei tiennyt, missä Cath ja Steve olivat, eivätkä he tieneet heidän tyttärestään. Pahimmillaan heidän luultiin kuolleen ja heitä oli surtu jo viisi vuotta sitten.


	2. Minulle kun kerrottiin sinun kuolleen

Torstaina Steve oli esikoulun pihalla hakemassa tytärtään, kun hän kiinnitti huomiota pihan reunalla olevaan autoon. Tunnistettuaan auton hän naurahti - miksi hän oli säikähtänyt Samia autoineen? Olisihan hänen pitänyt tunnistaa armeijatoverinsa, NCIS-agentti Sam Hanna, jonka tytär oli samassa esikoulussa Marilynin kanssa. Sam ei tiennyt Stevestä, ainakaan muuta kuin hänen katoamisestaan. Hetken mietittyään Steve lähti kävelemään kohti Samin autoa odotellessaan tytärtään.

Samin ilme oli hämmästynyt nähdessään Steven.

"Minulle kun kerrottiin sinun kuolleen, kun soitin toimistoosi. Kadonneen Afganistaniin", tokaisi hän.

"Heillä ei ole mitään tietoa minusta tai Catherinestä viimeiseen seitsemään vuoteen."

"Yksi parhaista tuntemistani sotilaista seisoo los angelesilaisen esikoulun pihalla oltuaan lähes seitsemän vuotta kateissa. Siinä ajassa ehtii olla piilossa Afganistanissa jonkin aikaa, pistää tyttöystävän paksuksi ja luoda uuden elämän tänne, lapsikin on jo esikouluiässä. Täyttää siis jo kuusi vuotta vuotta."

"Oikeassa olet. Ja jos en väärässä ole, tyttäresi - Charlotte - on meidän tytön uusi bestis, ja haluaisi kovasti tulla käymään."

"Jos tyttösi on Rosalie, varmasti. Mutta millä nimellä teidät tunnetaan nykyään, eikö McGarrettin identiteetti ole vähän liian maalitaulumainen?"

"Steven Garrett sekä Cath Garrett."

Pian molempien tyttäret juoksivat kohti isiänsä.

"Tunnetteko te toisenne? Päästäänkö me toisillemme?" alkoivat tytöt pommittaa heitä kysymyksillään.

"Michelle on kotona. Hän pitää huolta tytöistä. Tuletko meille töihin käymään? Ota Cath mukaan jos hän haluaa."

"Cathilla on töitä neljään. Soitan hänelle ja kerron suunnitelmista, hänelle varmasti käy." Steve kumartui tyttärensä puoleen ja sanoi:

"Pääset Charlotelle. Isällä ja äidillä on illalla menoa, joten saat olla aika myöhään siellä."

"Jee!" molemmat tytöt innostuivat.

* * *

Steve seisoi NCIS:sen päämajan pihalla. Sam vilkaisi häntä ja sanoi:

"Jos kiinnostaa, meille mahtuu vielä yksi työpari erikoisoperaatioiden tiimiin."

"Kiinnostaa kyllä, mutta tavoite piileskelylle oli pysyä turvassa. Rosalien takia."

"Ymmärrän. Siksi minulla ja Michellellä on ollut vaikeaa. Minä olen täysin kiinni tässä työssä, ja vaikka Michelle tekeekin virallisesti muita töitä, ei CIA ole unohdettu asia. Mutta meiltä löytyy aina lapsenvahtipaikka teillekin."

"Et usko miten ihanalta tuo kuulostaa."

"Mikä?" kysyi Cath, joka olikin päässyt jo aikaisemmin töistä.

"Hei Catherine", Sam hymyili.

"Hei. Ja jos Steve puhuu teille työskentelemisestä, niin kyllä. Ihanaa. Aloitetaanko heti? Se ei välttämättä ole ihan turvallista, mutta minä en ole ampunut kuin radalla moneen vuoteen."

"Kiinni veti. Jos tänään on hyvä päivä, eiköhän huomenna jätetä eroanomukset.

 _(Kirjoittajan huomio: Kyllä - superüberhuippusiistinrealistisencoolia. Älkää välittäkö)_


	3. Ja te olette?

Sisällä päämajassa he suuntasivat asevarastoon heti ensimmäisinä.

"Meiltä löytyy armeija-aseita, ne taitavat olla teidän mieleenne", hän totesi viitaten lukitun kaapin suuntaan. Molemmat nyökäyttivät päätään. Samalla Hetty astui varastoon.

"Tässä ovat nähtävästi ne ehdottamasi merisotilaat. Tervetuloa tiimiin, Herra Hanna kertoi teistä. Olette juuri sopivat henkilöt joukkoomme, tilanteestamme huolimatta. Uskon, että olette kuitenkin turvassa. Mutta nyt kun olette saaneet aseenne, tulkaa te kaksi, Herra ja Rouva Garrett pöytäni ääreen. Saatte virkamerkit sekä työsopimuksenne odottavat allekijoituksia."

"Mutta periaatteessa olemme vähän kuin todistajansuojeluohjelmassa. Onko sillä merkitystä?" Steve kysyi.

"Soitin muutaman puhelun. Ei, sillä ei ole merkitystä."

"Kiitos", Cath sanoi.

"Viuu!" kuului terävä pillin vihellys yläkerrasta.

"Lähtekäähän töihin. Tervetuloa joukkoihimme, vanhemmat erikoisagentit Garrett & Garrett", Hetty sanoi. He nyökkäsivät ja lähtivät kohti portaita Samin mukana.

"Ja te olette...?" Eric kysyi heidän astuesaan sisään.

"Vanhemmat erikoisagentit Garrett & Garrett", totesi Sam heidän puolestaan. "Tiimimme uudet jäsenet."

"Steve ja Catherine. Teidän kerrottiin kuolleen", Callen sanoi.

"No, viimeiset seitsemän vuotta eivät ole menneet ihan suunnitelmien mukaan. Kuka kuvittelisi, että olemme asuneet viimeiset kuusi vuotta Losissa, meillä on lähes kuusivuotias tytär ja jopa äitini - joka on muuten CIA-agentti - uskoo minun kuolleen", Steve sanoi. Kensi ja Deeks katselivat pariskuntaa hämmästyneenä.

"Ja te siis tunnette toisenne...?" sai Deeks avattua suunsa. Sam katsoi heitä tiukasti.

"Tämä tieto pysyy näiden seinien sisäpuolella. Steven Garrett on laivaston komentaja Steve McGarrett ja Cath Garrett on luutnantti Catherine Rollins. Pieleen mennyt Afganistanin keikka, tietovuodon vuoksi. Ja epäilen, että pettänyt ehkäisy", hän lisäsi virnistäen sanojensa jatkoksi.

"Jotain sellaista", vahvistivat Steve ja Cath.

"Mutta asiaan", Nelly muistutti agentteja työstä. He aloittivat työnteon. Tällä hetkellä ei ollut auki vaativia tapauksia merivoimiin liittyen, joten yksikkö hoiteli pienenpiä asioita sen päivän ajan.

* * *

Illalla, kellon ollessa jo seitsemän lähtivät agentit kotiin. Steve ja Cath olivat kotonaan hyvin vapautuneita, ja ollessaan varmoja, että heidän tyttärensä oli unessa, kiihtyi heidän menonsa entisestään.


	4. Hitto! Grover ja hänen tyttärensä

Seuraavana aamuna pariskunta vei yhdessä lapsensa kouluun, jonka jälkeen Steve käänsi auton keulan kohti heidän työpaikkaansa, Los Angeles Publisch High Schoolia. Siellä he kävelivät yhdessä johtajan kansliaan jättääkseen eropyyntönsä. Rehtori tiiraili heitä lasiensa läpi ja totesi:

"Kiitos näistä kuudesta vuodesta. Minä olen odottanut erokirjeitä oikeastaan koko ajan, te ette ole ikinä vaikuttaneet siltä kuin useimmat opettajat, jotenkin ette ole sopineet joukkoomme. Kuvittelisin teidät enemmän tiedustelijoiksi tai analyytikoiksi, olette molemmat vaikuttaneet aina kylmän taktisilta opettajien keskenäisissä asioissa. Hyviä tuloksia olette toki saaneet aikaan..." rehtori uppoutui puhumaan. Seitsemkymppinen nainen jaaritteli aikansa, ennen kuin hänen sanansa kiinittivät Steven ja Cathin huomion.

"Minäkin nuorena toimin muiss tehtävissä ennen opettajanuraani. Väitettiin minua Neuvostoliittolaiseksi agentiksi, pah! Siihen loppui tämän tytön ura armeijassa, minusta olisi pitänyt tulla suurta, ensimmäinen kuuluisa naistiedustelija. Sittemmin sotku on selvitetty, ja minua kunnioitetaan siellä, mutta kuka näin vanhaa kääkkää enää sinne kelpuuttaisi! Teidän pitäisi olla armeijassa, sinusta Rouva Garrett voisi tulla suurikin pomo - sinulla on hyvin diplomaattinen ajatustapa, varmasti pärjäisit poliitikkona! Anteeksi Herra Garrett - näen teidät enemmän toiminnan miehenä." Molemmat vaihtoivat paljonpuhuvia katseita. Oliko heidän entinen pomonsa ollut nainen, armeijan oma urbaanilegenda.

Tarinan mukaan 60-luvun alussa armeijalle oli työskennellyt nuori, vain 15-vuotias, orpo tyttö. Tyttö oli ollut ikäisekseen taitava, ja paras tiedustelija, mitä oli pitkään aikaan nähty. Hän oli säälimätön vihollisia kohtaan, eikä pelännyt tappaa. Tappeluissa hän pystyi päihittämään parhaatkin taiturit, ja häntä kunnioitettiin kuin sotaveteraania hänen iästään ja sukupuolestaan välittämättä. Vietnamin sodan sytyttyä tyttö lähetettiin muualle kentälle työhön soluttautumaan. Neuvostoliitossa saatiin totuus selville, ja kukaan ei uskonut kenenkään muun kuin liittolaisen selviävän hengissä koettelemuksista.

Niin he aloittivat työskentelyn Los Angelesin NCIS-tiimissä.

 _(Taas kerran todella realistista... odottakaa vaan seuraavaan osaan - sattumia joita ei ikinä tapahtuisi tosimaailmassa. Tälläinen tarina tähän tuli, kun mietin 4.22 ja Hettyä. Rakastan epärealistisia, juuri sen vuoksi mässäileviä ficcejä, joten here we are! Ja varoitus; seuraava kappale kirjoitettu puoliväsyneenä ja_ **äärimmäisen huonosti** _.)_

* * *

Oli tavallinen aamu. Steve ja Cath olivat tehneet aamutoimet, ja oli aika viedä Rosalie kouluun. Koulun pihalta he käänsivät autonsa kohti NCIS-tiimin päämajaa, jossa työt odottivat.

Siellä muu tiimi istui työpöytiensä ääressä rennosti jutellen, ja he liittyivät muiden joukkoon. Puheenaiheena oli aihe, jota Sam ja Callen eivät koskaan unohtaneet: Deeksin ja Kensin suhde. Nähdessään Steven ja Cathin saapuvan paikalle käsi kädessä, Kensi virnisti.

"Emme ole enää ainoita, joilla on suhde työparinsa kanssa."

"Cath ja Steve olivat valmiiksi yhdessä", Callen muistutti.

"He ovat seurustelleet niin kauan, kuin pystyn muistamaan", Sam lisäsi.

"Silti", yrittivät Kensi ja Deeks saada Callenia ja Samia lopettamaan piikittelyn.

Ylhäältä kuuluva vihellys keskeytti kinastelun. Porukka lähti kohti toimintakeskusta, jossa Eric ja Nelly odottivat heitä. Paikalla oli myös Hetty, joka katsoi joukkiota tuimasti.

"Steve, Cath, teidän ei kannata mennä rikospaikalle."

"Miksi", he ihmettelivät.

"Eric, näytä video", Hetty ohjeisti. Eric näytti videota.

"Kolari. Mitä siitä?" Cath kysyi. Eric zoomasi matkustajiin.

"Hitto. Grover ja hänen tyttärensä", Steve tuhahti.

"Me ei tultu ikinä toimeen keskenämme, mutta silti. Miten he voivat?"

"Molemmat selvisivät naarmuilla, ovat luultavasti yhä rikospaikalla. Juttu tuli meille kolarin aiheuttaneen osapuolen vuoksi. Luutnannti Roy Wellington. Kuoli saamiinsa vammoihin. Silminnäkijöiden mukaan mies oli ajanut holtittomasti jo pidempään, joten kyseessä ei voinut olla onnettomuus", Nelly teki selkoa asioista. Steve puisteli päätään.

"Steve ja Cath, te voitte lähteä venevajalle. Sinne on tulossa lenkillä ollut silminnäkijä. Deeks, Kensi, rikospaikalle. Callen, Sam, luutnantin kotiin", kuului tehtävänjako Hettyn suusta.


End file.
